1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bus receiver, and more particularly to a bus receiver having a function of eliminating noises.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a conventional bus receiver having a function of eliminating noises, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-152214 has suggested one. In the suggested bus receiver, logical sum of first and last transitions of an input signal is received in a counter designed to operate by clocks transmitted from a clock transmitter. Then, an output of the counter is transmitted to a clock terminal of a flip-flop circuit, and the input signal is transmitted to a data terminal of the flip-flop circuit. Thus, noises are eliminated from the input signal.
However, the bus receiver suggested in the above-mentioned Publication has a problem that it would be quite difficult to synchronize the bus receiver in clock with other circuits transmitting signals to and receiving signals from the bus receiver.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-223814 has suggested a bus in which a connector for electrically connecting a board to a bus line is electrically connected to the bus line through a bus driver, a bus receiver or a bus transceiver.